Light sources that can change the spectrum of light emitted by them find uses in theater, movie, photography, architectural lighting and other industries and home appliances. Many prior art systems work as light sources with programmable spectra. For example, some systems use a set of changeable color filters in front of a light source. Such systems suffer from a limited range of producible spectra. Other systems use a set of light sources of different colors (such as red, green and blue). These systems too suffer from a limited range of producible spectra. Even though bounced off a white object, this range of spectra covers a large range of colors detected by the human eye, light of different spectra but same detectable color interact with objects of different colors differently. For example, even though an artificial light source may look the same color as another natural light source, it will not light a scene in the same way as the natural light source, if the artificial light source does not have the same spectrum as the natural light source. Thus, it will fail to simulate the natural light source.
Thus, there is a need for a programmable light source which can produce light of a required spectrum.